


The Daughter Who Was Taken

by Ymile (orphan_account)



Category: Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ymile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzipporah gives birth during the plagues, but the child is stolen by Rameses and killed. But was this the truth? Moses returns to Egypt, only to find that Rameses daughter looks eerily familiar to his wife.<br/>Shani always felt a little bit different from her family, but she never thought about it until a young boy is hiding in her room.<br/>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tzipporah, perhaps you shouldn't have come…"

"Please Moses, you wouldn't have stayed this far without me, we are safe, no one will harm us."

She smiled at her husband while rubbing her swollen belly, then drifted to sleep while her husband continued to worry.

* * *

 

In the dark of the night, a woman's scream of pain cut through the darkness, soon the wails of a baby drowned out hers. Tzipporah fell back on the mat with relief, tired from the birth.

Miriam held her niece in her arms and cleaned her up before handing the child to her father. Moses looked down at the wide-eyed curious child that was his daughter and smiled. He had feared that his child would be endangered in the plagues, he had wanted his wife to leave Egypt as soon as they found out she was pregnant, but his stubborn wife refused, saying that he needed her and would be staying, and Moses was glad that she did.

He crept over to his tired wife with their child in his arms and gently gave her to her mother, Tzipporah smiled at her cooing baby, then turned to him and asked,

"What should we call her?"

Moses thought for a moment, but could not think of a word to call her. He asked his wife what she thought the name should be, and she said,

"One name was spoken to me in my sleep, Zehira."

"Protected?" asked Moses, "I think that suits her."

The couple smiled as they looked upon their newborn daughter, unaware of any evils against them.

* * *

 

Rameses let out a roar of frustration and his servants backed away, fearful of their pharaohs wrath. He waved his hand and the servants gratefully left his chambers, Rameses rubbed his forehead with defeat on his mind. He couldn't continue to let these plagues rain down upon his kingdom, but would not let his brother win. Rameses knew not what to do.

The High Priests, Hotep and Huy, poked their heads into the chambers, then slunk in, certain that the pharaoh would be pleased with them.

"My lord," began Hotep, "We believe we have the solution to our predicament against Moses."

Rameses looked upon the two men as if they were insects, they had plagued him ever since he was a child and had not grown any fonder of them since becoming pharaoh. But he waved for them to continue.

Huy stepped up and said, "My lord pharaoh, our informants tell us that Moses' wife has given birth this very night."

Rameses tried to picture Moses wife and saw the woman who had been captured and offered as tribute, that little 'desert flower' had been his gift to Moses. But he saw no reason why her giving birth was of any importance.

"Why on earth should I care if his wife gave birth?" he asked.

"Because," said Huy, "If we were to obtain said child, we would have a bargaining chip over Moses."

Rameses contemplated the plot, it would be a very interesting ploy indeed, but Rameses felt a twinge of guilt over even thinking of such a plot involving a newborn child. He thought of his own son and knew that he would kill anyone who would take his child, and Rameses realized how truly brilliant the plan was. It would get Moses out of Egypt and he would win, keeping the Hebrews. Rameses smiled at his High Priests and said,

"Have it be done."

* * *

 

Moses walked around the Hebrews slum, having grown used to all the squalor his people lived in, thanks to his brother. But today Moses was carrying his child, Zehira, about, showing her the slums. Even though she was only a few weeks old, she seemed to comprehend everything that went on around her.

Zehira was quiet and watchful as they walked, she was covered in a tiny blanket to protect her skin and was attentive to everything she saw. Moses had walked to the rivers edge, close to where his mother had set him out in the basket, but far enough away that the blood didn't splash on them. He wished that he did not have to bring these plagues down upon his home, but Moses had to do God's bidding. He looked upon his daughter and hoped that they would be far away from this place before she grew.

Moses returned to Miriam and Aaron's home where his family was waiting, Tzipporah took her daughter and Moses set out to speak with Rameses again, perhaps he would let his people go if he knew of the next plague that was coming. Moses left as the sun was setting and his family watched him go, unaware that anyone was in turn watching them, waiting.

* * *

 

Moses had tried pleading with Rameses, but to no avail, if anything, he had grown even more angry at the turn of events. Moses knew with a heavy heart that there were those who would be smote this night, and he had looked at Rameses son with a heavy heart.

Moses returned to the slums and was shocked when he saw panic among his people, they were running and hiding from approaching guards who held swords high above their heads. Moses became angry, had they not learned? Moses raised his staff and struck it upon the ground, under the guards feet opened a cavern and they were flung into the abyss, it closed and it was as if no one had even been there. There were still screams heard throughout the air though, as many of the guards had taken slaves to the palace before Moses had returned.

He rushed to Miriam's and was beginning to panic himself, then he got there and nearly collapsed. There, Miriam was crying and Aaron was trying to console her, but when Miriam saw Moses, she jumped upon him and cried, "They took them Moses! They took Zehira and Tzipporah!"

With her words, Miriam collapsed against her brother, tears streaming down her face. Moses was in shock for a moment, then rage overtook him. He stormed away from his siblings, intent upon his destination. But he was stopped by his people, all crying, they knew what would happen this night and were wanting to go for their loved ones, but Moses stopped and realized that if they did not get inside their homes with the blood of the lambs on them, they would die.

He urged his people back into their homes, that their families would be all right, but hey had to go into their homes immediately. Moses was intent on going to the palace, but Aaron grabbed him.

"Moses, I know that you want to get your family, but if you don't stay safe, then who will help your people?"

Moses saw the reason in Aaron's words, and with a heavy and saddened heart, returned to their home.

* * *

 

Tzipporah woke, drowsy from the hit she had taken to the head when they could not pry Zehira from her arms. Tzipporah shot up, where was Zehira? She frantically looked all around, but soon admitted defeat as the guards had taken her daughter from her and left her in this cell.

Those animals had invaded their home and had tried to take Zehira from her bed, but Tzipporah had clung to her daughter, so she was taken along. Once in the palace, those damned High Priests had tried to take Zehira, but Tzipporah had fought against them. So she was struck over the head and had fallen unconscious. Now, trapped in this cell, Tzipporah realized that it was night, and that another plague was about to descend upon Egypt. She knew that there were those who were going to die tonight, but the Hebrews would be protected by the blood of the lamb, but there was no blood here to protect her.

She realized she still had the blood of a lamb on herself and tried to rub it over the doorway, hopeful that it would be enough to protect her, then she began to bang on the door, screaming for her daughter.

* * *

 

Hotep and Huy entered Rameses chambers with a bundle in Hotep's arms. Rameses sat up and asked, "Is that his?"

"Yes my lord, taken straight from the mother's arms, who is now in a cell."

"I want to see it."

Hotep approached Rameses and pulled back the blanket over Zehira's face, who was squirming in the fat man's arms, not liking these new people who had taken her from her mother. Rameses looked upon the small child, it was very beautiful with her wide eyes bouncing over every surface. He couldn't help but wish this was in fact his own child, Rameses said, "Leave us."

Hotep and Huy left their pharaoh with the child and Rameses held her in his arms and realized that he knew not her name. He didn't want to call his ridiculous priests back, so he went straight to the source, the mother. When he got to the cell, shouting and bangs were emanating from the chamber. He motioned to the guard to go in, and her yells would not cease, he walked in with her child in his arms and she screamed at him,

"Release my child from your dirty hands!"

"I had hoped this would be civilized, if you do not quiet, then you shall never see your daughter again."

Tzipporah shut her mouth, wanting to scream obscenities at him, but instead focused on her child, who was holding her arms out toward her.

"Now tell me," said Rameses, "What is she called?"

Tzipporah remained silent, but he made a move to leave and she choked out, "Zehira."

"Lovely name, it means protected doesn't it? But from what would she need to be protected from?"

"From Godless people like you."

Rameses said, "Rather harsh don't you think? I hold your child in my hands, and you insult me, had the desert sun warmed your head to much?"

Tzipporah said nothing, and fixed a glare upon the ground. Rameses sighed, he would get nothing else from this stubborn woman. He approached her and said, "Since you have been so helpful, you may hold your child."

Her head snapped up and he held out her child to her. She reached out and pulled her daughter close to her chest, just glad to have her back in her arms. But Tzipporah knew Rameses would take her away again, so she smeared a little lamb blood on her leg to protect her, and slid a bracelet around her ankle.

"Enough, I am taking your daughter as my hostage until your husband stops these plagues. If they do not, then you will never see her again."

A guard ripped Zehira from Tzipporah and Zehira began to cry, Rameses left with the wailing child and Tzipporah was struck once more, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

 

Rameses handed the child off to a servant and went to his own son. His son smiled big and ran to him, Rameses son was the biggest light in his life, he couldn't imagine anything ever happening to him, so it sent guilt into him when he thought of taking Moses' daughter. But once Moses stopped, he would return his daughter unharmed. He was not so heartless as to harm his own brothers' daughter.

So Rameses put it from his mind, unaware of any harm that would soon come to his own child.

* * *

 

That night, a great smokey light filled Egypt as it went through the all the homes. It passed over the blood of the lambs, and continued on to the homes of the Egyptians to kill the first borns. The light slowly made it's way to the pharaohs palace and entered, going through the rooms one by one. It passed by the cells where Tzipporah was held and didn't enter, for the blood of the lamb was upon the door.

It was finally up in the pharaohs rooms and was in Rameses bed chamber, it went into the young prince and he breathed his last breath. His father didn't even realize that his child that he slept next to had died.

The light went into the servants rooms aside Rameses and Zehira was awake in a swaddle of blankets on the floor, she reached a hand up to the smoke, that seemed to fall back, the blood still upon Zehira's leg. She cooed at it, then it was gone in a flash.

Zehira's eyes filled with tears and she let out a wail when the smoke was gone, she woke a servant who rushed over to shush her, so she would not wake anyone else.

* * *

 

The sun had risen and Moses was running toward the palace, he didn't know what had happened to his family and knew that Rameses would not be forgiving, especially with the plague that had descended upon the land, killing the first born. He feared for his family and hoped that they had stayed safe.

He met no resistance when going inside, normally many guards would be there to escort him through, but today, the halls were silent as he padded through. He first went to the cells where he suspected his family would be and began throwing open doors. He finally found who wife who still laid unconscious upon the floor, but felt panic arise when he did not see his daughter, he roused his wife,

"Tzipporah! Wake up! Where is Zehira?"

She opened her eyes and shot up, grasping at Moses' robes, "They took her! He took her!"

He helped her up and they ran through the palace, they finally burst into the darkened hallways of the pharaohs chambers and Moses began yelling out,

"RAMESES!"

He called his brothers name again and again until they came to a large empty room, there, Rameses was bent next to a table where a small covered body laid. Moses had a lessened rage, but was now fearful for his daughter, he knew Rameses, that he would react irrationally. He crept slowly toward his brother, who lifted his head slightly, but did not turn toward the couple.

"I suppose you'll be wanting your precious daughter back?"

Moses replied that he did.

"Well, you're too late. I had your child killed."

Tzipporah let out a cry of rage and pain, she tried to lunge toward Rameses but guards burst from the pillars and restrained her. Rameses stood and faced them,

"I have lost my child, and for that, I made it so you lost yours. I can take no more pain, you and your people may go."

Rameses turned back toward the table where his son laid and hunched over him, cradling his head. The guards forced the couple back out, but Moses said,

"Please Rameses, please give us our daughters body, please."

"Impossible, she was fed to the lions."

The screams of pain that erupted from Tzipporah were heartbreaking, and Moses could barely keep himself together, but he still held his wife as they cried. They were forced out of the palace into the arms of their people. Aaron and Miriam were waiting there, and caught the two in their grief.

The family stayed for a week, trying to deal with their grief, when Aaron finally said, "Moses, we are all hurting, but we need to get our people out of Egypt, who knows when Rameses will change his mind?"

And so Moses managed to pull himself together, they made their way slowly out of Egypt. Once they had started onto the path to the Promised Land, the couple seemed to have some acceptance of their daughters death, and tried to be happy once they got to the Red Sea.

Then came the moment when a furious Rameses appeared with his army, intent on killing all the Hebrews. Moses wanted to fight this man, the one who he had called brother, the murderer of his daughter, but Tzipporah pulled him toward the sea, where he parted it so that his people could cross. The pillar of fire that stopped Rameses disappeared once the Hebrews were far enough across the sea.

The sea caved in on the army while the Hebrews were on the other side, relieved to finally be free, uncertain of what to do.

Moses stood at the edge of the water with his wife, staring across where his daughter had been born and died. He could almost swear he could Rameses calling out his name, but he turned from the water, determined to leave the pain behind.

Tzipporah stood staring across though, uncertain if Rameses had been truthful. A mother would know if her child was dead, and she had no such feeling. Around her neck was a locket that held a lock of her child's hair, and she clutched it, the locket being a twin to the bracelet she had left with her daughter. But Tzipporah would not tell Moses of her uncertainties, she knew he had slowly began to accept his daughter's short life, and she would not pain him with the idea.

So Tzipporah sent up a prayer to God, that if she was alive, to protect her, if she had passed on, to keep her happy until they could join her.

Tzipporah turned toward her people, and they began their walk to the Promised Land.

* * *

 

Rameses stormed through the destroyed kingdom, wanting to rip apart anything in his path. His slaves were gone, his son dead, and his brother hated him, nothing would ever be the same for him.

He ran up the steps to his palace and yelled at anyone who came close. He entered his throne room and servants were trying to clean up the rubble, they froze at the sight of their angered monarch, all were silent. Rameses was ready to scream at the slightest infraction, and the cries of a baby seemed to render him speechless. He ran from the room toward the cries, bursting into a slaves room where a young girl was trying to quiet a wailing Zehira.

Rameses froze, in his anger, he had told Moses that his child was dead, wanting for him to have the same pain that he had, but in reality he could not kill his own brothers child. He would not have the blood of a child upon his hands.

He strode over to the servant and pulled Zehira into his arms, she wailed, but shushing her was simple, as he had done so many times before with his own son. He cradled her close to his chin and closed his eyes, just imaging that she was his own child, alive.

Rameses knew not what to do with this child, Moses was far across the sea and unlikely to come back, he saw no reason why he could not have this child as his own.

* * *

 


	2. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since the Hebrews left Egypt, and Shani is a princess of Egypt.

Running through the halls of the palace was a girl of seventeen years of age, black hair untidy in the winds, her golden brown eyes lit up with mischief. She wore a blue gauze dress that flowed like air behind her, large golden earrings, and a small golden bracelet.

She could hear her name being shouted and she laughed, glad to have left the temple. She rounded a corner and bumped into her father, sending her down on her backside. She looked up at him and he shook his head when he heard the shouts,

"Shani, what am I to do with you?"

"Not punish me for something that cannot be proven?"

Rameses smiled, "I think not, now come, you are wanted in the dressing chambers."

Shani groaned, hating getting fitted for the dress that she would wear only once. For a party that she would spend most of the time hiding from.

"I know what you are thinking Shani, and you must go."

Rameses reached a hand down and lifted his daughter up, she smiled at him and let him direct her to the rooms that she detested, but she went, because she loved her father.

* * *

 

Rameses left his daughter at the mercy of the seamstress and continued to his throne room. There were servants preparing for the party that would include many of the Egyptian royalty, it was also a prospective groom hunt for his daughter.

His daughter.

Rameses supposed he could say it, as he had raised her, even if she was not his blood child, she was family, and he loved her as his own. It had been difficult in the beginning, he had missed his son so much and his brother, and felt so much guilt for having his brothers child that there were some nights when he wanted to send her off on the Red Sea so that she may return to her people, but then she would do something that would make him love her even more.

When she was a baby, it was the fact that she wailed if she was taken from his arms, when she was a toddler, it was that she would not play unless she saw Rameses, as a child it had been that she refused to speak unless she was with Rameses. He could not give her up to his guilt, and loved her as his own, trying to forget that she indeed was not his.

Rameses directed some of the decorating when Hotep and Huy approached him, he eyed them with a stern look, unwilling to think of them as anything less than vermin. But they were smiling big, as if they were very pleased with themselves.

"My lord pharaoh," began Hotep, "We have listened to the gods, and they have spoken of who shall be Shani's groom."

Rameses had doubts that they really spoke to the gods and were nothing more than cheap magicians, but they performed magic that he could not explain as anything other than the god's work, and grudgingly listened to their words.

"A young man will enter tonight, he will be of royal blood, and they will meet tonight. We have a strong suspicion that it is Amun, son of Paki."

"I see, somehow I doubt that, seeing as how that young man is already engaged."

Hotep and Huy's faces fell, having been sure that the boy was the one they could convince to be married to Shani, they thought they could control the boy, they had looked into him, he was not engaged.

"Are you certain sire? We have heard no such news-"

"You have not because only I and his family know, he asked my permission to marry, he would not have to ask you."

The High Priests did not know what to say, but Hotep said, "Perhaps we were mistaken, forgive us sire, we will find the young man the gods speak off."

"Well I hope you find him before tonight. Otherwise I shall see all the other young men tonight and decide for myself."

Hotep and Huy left quickly, needing to find a new pawn soon.

Rameses shook his head, did they think he did not know their plans? He was the morning and the evening star, he knew all the went on under his nose.

* * *

 

Well, except for maybe his daughter. Shani had managed to slip from the seamstress' grip and was happily on a balcony, sitting in the sun with a large loom and yards of colored cotton. She may hate being fitted for clothes, but she loved making fabrics, tapestries and rugs were her specialty, many of them covering her fathers room and her room.

She took pride in her talent, it seemed to complete her, and she wasn't sure why. Not many Egyptian women would weave, they left that to their slaves and servants, but Shani always felt like it connected her to someone, to who though, she did not know.

Shani looked upon the beginning of the purple robe she was attempting to make for her father, it was shiny in the sun and she hoped it would look all right, as her other robe attempts had failed miserably.

She worked until the sun had set and the moon had risen, she could hear the sounds of music coming from the large rooms of the palace, and knew that her father would be angry if she didn't get to the party soon. With a sigh, she rose and pulled on the white gauze dress that had been laid out for her. It fell to her ankles, had a white dress on the inside that covered her from her knees to her chest. A golden necklace laid on her collarbone and her bracelet was upon her wrist, as it always was.

She pulled her hair back into a large bun at the nape of her neck, allowing strands to fall around her face. Satisfied that she was sure that her father would approve, Shani left her room and descended down to the dreaded throne room.

* * *

 

Moses did not want to return to Egypt, but he had to. His son had decided it would be a wonderful idea to go see the land where his people had suffered and been freed, Gershom had always been an impulsive boy, ever since he was a child. One would think, now that he was fifteen, that he would have had more sense, but Moses had been wrong.

Now he had to follow his son back to his homeland and try to get him without being detected, it would be a difficult task, but not so hard, since his wife was accompanying him, wanting to be the first to scold her son. They had left soon after Gershom had disappeared, and were now on the banks of the Red Sea.

Many memories were across this body of water, and Moses was certain neither of them wanted to revisit it, but had to if they wanted their son back. Egyptians would not take kindly to a curious Hebrew who knew not of the pain his people had suffered.

* * *

 

Gershom wandered around excitedly, he had heard the villagers speak of Egypt and had always wanted to see the land that his father had conquered. He knew not that Rameses was his fathers brother, and what would happen to him were it found out that he was a Hebrew, let alone Moses' son.

He saw the palace and immediately wanted to go see it, he could see light shining from it and music drifting over the kingdom. He wanted to see what was going on.

* * *

 

Shani was bored, she had been sitting next to her father all night and was bored by all the Egyptians who sucked up to Rameses, hoping to gain favor with the king, but Shani could see that her father wanted nothing to do with some of them.

She watched the dancers with their ribbons, wishing that she could move like they did, when a young man approached the throne table. She paid no attention to him while he expressed pleasantries with Rameses, but her father nudged her and she was forced to look at him.

He actually had a handsome face, not soft like most of the sons here, ones who had never worked a day in their life, he looked as though he had just come from his work, but what, Shani did not know.

She smiled at him and Rameses said, "Maahes, this is my daughter Shani, I don't believe you two have met before."

"No my lord, I have not, it an honor to meet you Shani."

"And to you Maahes, tell me, how do you know my father?"

Maahes said, "I am the pharaohs advisor on the land, planting and harvesting, the like."

"I see, and do you enjoy it?"

"Very much so, I enjoy being outside."

Rameses cut in, "Yes, Shani, why don't you walk with him? You have been sitting for some time."

Shani gladly got up and took his arm, they walked to the edge of the room and went onto the balcony where Shani could see the moon. She like Maahes, he was kind and serious, nothing like the ridiculous boys who was usually in the throne room. She had been speaking to him when she heard a commotion, looking down, she saw guards hauling a struggling teenage boy inside. She called out,

"Guards! What has this boy done?"

They stopped at her voice, one replied, "He was attempting to sneak into the palace my lady, most likely to steal, we are taking him to the cells."

She eyed the boy, he was scared and wanted to flee.

"I see no thief, I see a scared boy, bring him to my rooms."

Shani stepped back and looked at Maahes, "I'm sorry, I must attend to this, perhaps we could meet again?"

"I would like nothing more." replied Maahes.

They parted and Shani made her way to the rooms, she entered to find the boy tied in the middle of the floor with two guards flanking him. She stared at them incredulously,

"Is such a young boy such a threat? Untie him and leave us."

They cut the rope and left, Shani looked upon this boy, he seemed familiar, but couldn't place him. She kneeled next to him and asked, "Who are you boy?"

* * *

 

Gershom was frightened, he had not expected such violent men to handle him so, and was frightened of this woman was clearly of royal blood, she looked to be not much older than him, but had a kindness in her eyes. She looked familiar to him, and he couldn't place her. When she asked who he was, he whispered,

"Gershom."

"I see, Gershom," she pondered the name, "I believe it means stranger, correct?"

He looked at her with shock, "You know Hebrew?"

"Oh yes, I am versed in several languages. But are you a Hebrew?"

"Of course. Why would I have a Hebrew name if I didn't?"

"Don't get smart with me boy, if you are Hebrew, then why are you in Egypt? Surely you know that my father despised Hebrews?"

Gershom answered, "I knew that Hebrews were not welcomed, but I had to see the land of my father. The villagers always spoke of it, and I just had to come."

Shani looked upon this foolish boy, an impulsive one he was, but she respected his need to see his fathers land.

"Well Gershom, you have seen enough of this place, have you not? I suggest you go back home, it is not safe here."

Gershom was disappointed, he had wanted to see more, but he did see the reason that this nice woman was telling him. He agreed, then asked,

"Would it be to much if I asked if I could stay? Just until morning, then I will go."

"I see no reason it would be a problem, here, sleep on these pillows. I will be in the room over there, and please, let no one find you."

He agreed, then clamored onto the soft pillows, he stared at the high ceiling, contemplating this land. Perhaps he shouldn't have come, but then he wouldn't have met the kind Egyptian, Shani.

He heard her voice float into the room, it was a soft lullaby, one that sounded familiar, whatever it was, it made him drift to sleep.

* * *

 

Moses and Tzipporah kept the cloths over their faces, uncertain if anyone would recognize them in Egypt. Wares and animals were being sold in the market place, even late at night. It was always a strange thing that the people did when the ruling class was having a party of their own.

Moses led the way through the throng of people and approached one vendor,

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a fifteen year old boy by here recently? He would have been alone."

The vendor replied, "I think I saw the fruit seller talking to such a boy earlier, you would check with him."

"Thank you."

They went over to the man who yelled out prices on grapes and got his attention,

"That little brat? He was trying to get food from me and I said no, you have to pay."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He said something about the palace, I told him he would get caught if he tried going in there."

Moses' worst fear was confirmed, his son had gone to the one place that he would most certainly be recognized. They thanked the vendor and went towards the palace.

"Moses," said Tzipporah, "How do you plan we go to the palace? We cannot just walk in, and I have no desire to see that man."

Moses thought for a moment, then replied, "I will go in, under the pretense of wishing to speak with him on trading, no one would recognize me, it has been far to long and I have grown old."

Tzipporah didn't like it, but she told him to go to the old well to meet her after. Moses let her cover his face with dirt to darken his skin, then he went toward the palace.

* * *

 

Shani sat at her loom, continuing the robe. She could hear Gershom's snores coming from the other room and smiled, she wished she had a brother closer to her in age than her 10 year old brother, and she felt connected to Gershom, even though she shouldn't.

She could still hear the music from the party still going on and knew it would not end until the early morning, so she settled down to sleep, and thought of Maahes. He was quite kind and Shani kind of liked that her father had introduced them. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Moses had approached the guards under the name Gideon from Canaan, hoping to trade products between the two. He was not able to get an audience for a week though, and although he did not like it, Moses agreed. He returned to Tziporrah and they went to sleep in the old slums where they had once lived with their people, uneasiness in their minds.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shani woke the next morning to someone knocking on her door, she jumped out of her bed and ran into the next room. Shani went to the door and opened it a crack, her maid was standing with breakfast.

"Breakfast miss?"

"Um, could you just give me the tray? Then go on about your duties?"

"Yes miss."

She gave the tray to Shani and left, Shani gratefully sank to the floor in relief. She was glad that she hadn't just walked in and seen Gershom, who had slept soundly through the knocking. Shani stood over him, then nudged him. He groaned and turned away from her nudging, so she took the goblet of water and let it drip slowly on his face. He sputtered and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up."

"Why with water?"

"Seemed like the only thing that would wake you up."

He glared at her and she glared right back, he looked away first, a twinge of a memory of his mother glaring right at him.

"So. Breakfast."

She gestured to the tray that she had set down and he went over and shoved the food in his mouth. She was fascinated but also disgusted, swiping a roll from the tray she went to change into a green dress. Having made sure her bracelet was on, Shani returned to the room where Gershom was looking at the tapestries and rugs she had made.

"Hey Gershom, we need to get you out of here. As much as I enjoy your company, sooner or later someone will notice that you're here. Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Not really, I just came to see where my father lived, without my family."

"You really are a foolish boy."

"Am not!"

"Yes, what kind of person would go off on a whim to see a land far away from his family?"

Gershom hung his head, never thinking about what his actions would have done to his family. Shani sighed and put her arm around his,

"I'm sorry, but I think of your mother, she must be missing you so much right now."

"Probably, she never lets me out of her sight, something with losing her first child."

Shani was curious, "What happened to her first child?"

"She was kidnapped and killed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! What was her name?"

"Zehira."

The name sounded familiar to Shani, but she couldn't think of where she would have heard a Hebrew name before.

"I'm sorry for your sister, but right now, I'm going to see if there is somewhere you could stay."

"Okay, thank you Shani."

She smiled at him, then left, making him promise to hide should anyone knock on the door. She passed through the long hallways and managed to find a servant who went out to see about ships. Shani went to her fathers chambers only to be told that he was sleeping, Shani didn't want to disturb him so she continued on her way. Returning to her room, she found Gershom hiding underneath her bed, she drew him out and showed him how she made her tapestries.

He was engrossed for a while in watching her hands move, they were fluid like water as they moved across the loom. A knock came upon the door and Gershom dove beneath the layers of pillows and blankets that was Shani's bed. Shani answered the door to find the servant who had gone out about the ships, she was told that one would be leaving in a week and a half. Shani thanked the servant and gave them a gold gold to keep their silence.

"You heard that a ship is going out in a week and a half right?"

"Yes I did."

Shani said, "I don't trust you out alone, so you will remain here until the ship leaves."

Gershom was happy, he liked Shani, she was like the older sister he never had.

* * *

 

A week later, Moses finally got an entrance to the palace as Gideon of Canaan. He waited in the line of others who were speaking with the pharaoh and was glad that he had the speaker with him. He knew that Rameses would recognize his own voice, so he pretended to be unfamiliar with the language and had a feux translater with him. They were finally at the front and they approached Rameses.

Rameses had not changed much, his face was weary and tired, but he seemed fine. He was paying attention to a girl on his left who was whispering in his ear, he laughed at whatever she had said and turned to look at Moses. Moses looked at the girl and was startled to see an almost exact younger version of Tzipporah looking at him, for a moment he stood speechless, then the translator nudged him. Moses spoke to him in Canaan and the translator spoke.

"Pharaoh, this simple man comes from Canaan and is looking for his son. He had been told that his son came this way toward the palace and wonders if he was captured by the guards."

The Tzipporah look-alike stiffened at the translators words, and Moses eyed her. She was looking down at the pharaoh as Rameses tried to recall if anyone had been reported by the guards. He motioned a guard forward and asked, "Was there a boy who was captured near here?"

The girl nervously looked at the guard as he answered, Moses wondered what she was thinking.

"None that I can recall sire."

The girl sighed with relief as the guard went back to his post, and Rameses looked at her curiously. He spoke, "Shani, what has you troubled?"

"Um, nothing Father."

This was Rameses daughter? She looked not much like him, in fact, Moses saw Hebrew in her, but it was hard to tell with the Egyptian clothes and makeup. Rameses turned back to Moses and said,

"I am sorry sir, but no one by your son's description has been found here."

The translator told him, even though Moses could understand, Moses had the translator say his thanks, and was escorted from the throne room. Moses felt his hope deflate, if his son was not here, then where was he?

* * *

 

Shani watched the Canaan man go, confused. She knew that Gershom was Hebrew, but this man was claiming to be Canaan, but Shani knew that that was Gershom's father that she had just seen. It was just as well, the ship left in four days.

But she couldn't get the man out of her head, he was familiar, just as Gershom seemed familiar, and the man had stared right at her a few times, which startled her. She excused herself from the throne room and ran to her own chambers. Throwing open the door, she found Gershom playing with her dogs, he stood up and said, "What is it?"

"I think your father is here, looking for you."

"What? Where?"

"He was just in the throne room, asking for his son who may have been captured, but he was saying he was a Canaanite, and even had a translator."

"Tell me, did he walk with a staff?"

"Yes, he did actually." she replied.

"That was my father! Where did he go?"

Shani said, "I think he left, but I will run out and find him. What do I call him?"

Gershom said, "Moses."

* * *

 

Moses stood outside the palace, just staring at the large stone walls that he had once called home. It had not changed, but there was something different about this place, Moses could tell it was because of the plagues, though everything had been repaired, one could see the cracks and how some parts of the stone was newer. He was still staring up at the palace when a hand tapped his shoulder gently.

He turned to find the princess looking expectantly at him, Moses spoke some words of Canaan to her, hoping she would leave him. He did not want to be captured for being seen with the princess, they would surely know who he was if they did. But she was not deterred, she said,

"How long are you going to speak Canaan? I know who you are Moses."

Moses was silent for a moment, and looked at this young girl with fearful eyes, "Would you have me captured then?"

"What? Of course not, being a Hebrew means nothing to me."

She didn't really know who he was, just that he was Gershom's father, and Moses asked,

"Why do you seek me out then princess?"

"I know where your son is."

"Really? Where is he?"

She replied, "He hides in my room."

Moses was stunned, how had his son gotten into the palace, let alone the princess' room without being captured.

"How did he come to be in your room?"

"He was captured by the guards, but I had him sent to my room, I don't like the idea of younger people in the cells."

Moses knew not what to make of this Egyptian princess, she was much different than when he was the Prince of Egypt. This girl also seemed much different from the people around her, just something about her reminded him of when he was last here, of when he was last truly happy with his family, when his daughter still lived.

"Is there some way I can see him now?"

She replied, "I don't think that I can get you inside without someone noticing, but my balcony is right there. Hold on, I'll yell at him."

She yelled up at her balcony, calling Gershom, and he crept toward the balcony, where he saw Shani with his father. He waved down at them and Moses was so happy to see him that he didn't yell. He waved back, then Shani gestured for Gershom to go back inside. She turned to Moses and asked,

"I can sneak him out tonight, there is a party being held and we should be able to slip away unnoticed. I will bring him to the old Hebrew slums, be on the outskirts of the city."

She turned to return to her room but Moses grabbed her arm, he said, "I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing. You are risking much by returning my son to me."

"If someone took someone precious to me away, then I would want someone to help me."

Moses nodded and said, "I am Moses."

"My name is Shani."

* * *

 

Shani returned to her room and found Gershom nearly bouncing off the walls. He was quite happy to see his father and couldn't wait to return home. Shani said,

"Tonight, we will get you out of here. When the party has every guard distracted, we will go. But, we must move quickly."

Gershom nodded, he was ready to go home. Egypt was not what he had expected, he had been turned away everywhere and treated horribly, with the exception of Shani, and he wanted to go home. He felt like he didn't belong here, and for some reason, he felt like Shani didn't either.

Gershom didn't voice his opinions and was silent as Shani packed clothes and food for him to take along. He drifted off to sleep while she bustled around and dreamed of a cave, one in a desert.

_He crept around the rock walls, a sheep was bleating from far away and he followed the sound until he came to a hollow cavern where a burning bush was located, it wasn't red, it was white, and there was not heat emanating from it. Gershom reached out a hand and touched the fire, felt nothing, then a voice entered the cave._

_"Gershom, son of Moses. You are to leave Egypt with your father, just as your father did many years ago."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am God."_

God was in his dream? Speaking with him?

_"Why would you wish to speak to one as unworthy as I Lord?"_

_"You are hardly unworthy, you have only done my bidding since you were born. Who was it that sent you on to Egypt? Was it not I who sent the dreams?"_

Gershom believed the voice was God, and asked,

_"What is it that you wish to tell me Lord?"_

_"You are in the land of Egypt where your family was wronged. Before Moses led your people out of Egypt, he had a daughter, one who was stolen by the pharaoh."_

_"What? But why would the pharaoh take a child?"_

_"Rameses was led astray by liars, and in his anger, told Moses that he had had her thrown to the lions, but Rameses lied."_

_"Lied?"_

_"Indeed, for he wanted Moses to feel the pain that he felt. I sent out a plague upon Egypt that killed all the firstborn, including Rameses son. But Rameses did not kill her."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"He took the girl as his own, she has lived in his palace as a princess of Egypt, much as your father grew up."_

_"My father? Why would he grow in the palace? Was he a slave there?"_

_"No Gershom, your father was sent on the river to be safe, and was met by the Queen, who took him as her son."_

_"But that would mean that my father was a prince, a prince of Egypt. Making Rameses..."_

_"His brother, in name only. Which is why the war between them was as harsh as it was. But Rameses could not kill his own brother's child, he gave her a new name and she has been his for her entire life, unaware of her lineage."_

_"My Lord, if indeed my sister is alive as you say, who is she?"_

_"The one who has cared for you all this time, unaware that she has a close bond to you."_

_"Shani is my sister?"_

_"Yes, but that is not her name, her name is Zehira, a name I proclaimed for her, she was always protected by my will."_

_"My parents do not know of this?"_

_"No."_

_"But they must know now! After everything that has happened, they should know!"_

_"I could not let Moses remain in Egypt, so I did not tell him, and Tzipporah has always suspected, but never voiced her hopes. I needed Moses for a higher purpose, and now that he has returned to Egypt, the truth must be known."_

_"When I awake, am I to tell them?"_

_"No, wait until you are out of the city, when you are certain no one is there, tell your family. This will be the last task I ask of any of your family."_

_"Thank you my Lord."_

_"Awaken."_

Gershom awoke to Shani shaking his shoulder, no Zehira shaking his shoulders. He looked at her with wide eyes, a new knowledge upon his face. He could see the resemblance between them now, and all the mannerisms that he knew his mother to have. The way she bit her lip as she went about, making sure everything was ready, the way her hands fluttered over every surface, as if looking for something. Zehira turned toward him and said, "I am going down to the celebration for a little while, so that I was known being there, then after dinner, you need to be on the balcony, ready to go. All right?"

He nodded and watched her go with a swish of white cotton. Gershom knew not how he would tell them, he could not blurt out that she was his sister, they would all think him mad.

* * *

 

Shani watched the people trail in and greet her father, anxious for the dinner to begin to that she could leave. Her father noticed her bouncing on her feet and asked,

"Does something trouble you daughter?"

"I'm fine father, don't worry about me."

Rameses turned, but decided to keep an eye on her while they greeted people. Maahes was in the line, and he smiled at Shani, who smiled shyly back. Rameses noticed the exchange and said, "Maahes, sit with us tonight!"

Maahes agreed and Shani was nervous, how could she break away while Maahes, the one who is courting her, is around? They were all seated, Rameses at the head of the hall with Shani at his left, then Maahes next to her. The feast began and Shani only nibbled on some food, desperately trying to think of an excuse to get away. She finally said,

"Father, I'm going to go check on something, I might be a while."

She took off after her cryptic excuse and was glad that she had gotten away quickly. Shani found Gershom waiting behind a large pillar, a sack over his back. They began to creep through the hallways, even thought most were at the celebration, there were some stragglers from time to time. They finally made it to an exit and were outside when Shani's arm was caught. She whirled around to look into the chocolate eyes of Maahes, confusion on his face.

"Where are you going Shani?"

Shani could not lie to him, so she told him, "I am taking this boy back to his family, please Maahes, I do not have much time."

He was still confused, but released her arm. She kissed his cheek, then grabbed Gershom's hand and they were running through the streets.

* * *

 

Moses and Tzipporah were anxiously waiting outside the city with a camel, almost bursting if they didn't see their child soon. Tzipporah asked, "Who is bringing Gershom?"

"The princess herself, Rameses daughter."

"His own daughter is returning our son?" Tzipporah had a million thoughts running through her mind, "Why would the the child of the murderer who killed out first child bring back our second child?"

"I saw the irony in it too Tzipporah, I think that's them there!"

Two figures were dashing towards them, and halted when they came upon the couple. Tzipporah fell upon Gershom, tightly holding him, unwilling to let go with him protests. Shani sank to her feet and was gasping for air, Moses knelt next to her and said, "Thank you for returning our son to us, you have no idea of how great our thanks is."

Shani nodded, unable to form words. She glanced at the mother hugging Gershom and was shocked to see a woman who could have been her own self in many years looking back at her. Tzipporah was also stunned when she saw the resemblance, but said, "Thank you for giving my son back. I don't think I could have lived without him."

Shani was about to reply when many shouts came from the city, she turned to look and saw many of the palace guards running toward them. She shot up to her feet and cried at them to run, the family began to run, Gershom trying to look back at Shani but the guards were to quick and caught the three.

Shani was demanding that the guards release the family, but the guards ignored her. One grabbed her and dragged the unknowing family back toward the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the throne room, the celebration still went on, albeit it was dampened by the furrowed brow of the pharaoh. Maahes had told him that Shani had taken off with a strange boy, and it troubled Rameses. Shani had a tendency to do unexpected things, but this was even stranger than her usual antics. He had told the guards to bring the two back, whether they liked it or not.

Rameses could hear his daughter's voice yelling at the guards and they entered the hall. Shani was struggling up front with two guards, giving them a hard time, despite it was his orders, Rameses was proud that she was fighting against the guards. Rameses drifted his eyes over to look at the boy, and was surprised to see an older couple with them, their faces covered. He recognized the clothes of the man who had been looking for his son, the Canaan man. But he now clutched a staff in his hand while he had his arms wrapped around the woman and boy.

"Father! What is the meaning of this?"

"You take off in the middle of the night with a boy, telling no one where you are going, and you wonder why I sent them after you?"

Shani said, "Fine, but release them! They have nothing to do with this, I was only trying to help them."

"Who are these people? I know the man, he was here this week looking for his son, I presume this is his son?"

"Yes." said Shani.

"Where did you find their son?"

"The guards captured him, but I told them to release him."

Rameses carefully examined his daughter, she had a look of panic on her face, and he could tell that she was trying to keep his attention on her. He gestured towards the guards to remove the cloth from their faces. A guard stepped forward and pulled on the head covering of the woman. She clutched at it, but the guard ripped it from her head to reveal a familiar face, Rameses eyes hardened when he saw her and he stood from his throne and strode over to the captured people.

* * *

Shani saw her father's eyes harden when the woman's cloth was removed, then he stood. Shani knew that when her father stood then something bad would happen. She squirmed out of the guards loosened grip and ran to her father, grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing Father?"

He did not reply and shook her off, he approached the man, who leaned back. Rameses put a hand forward to his face, and Shani could see it shaking. Her father never shook. But he still grabbed the red cloth and ripped it off. Shani saw Gershom's father with a hint of fear in his eyes, certain that something terrible was about to befall them all. Rameses face frowned even more and hardened, he said nothing. Then told the guards to take the family to the cells.

"Father no! They have done nothing wrong, allow them to leave!"

Rameses turned toward her and she could see silent rage in his eyes, she knew she shouldn't press on, but she had to somehow get the Hebrews out.

"Father, they will leave as soon as we release them, they will cause no-"

"Silence! You are not to approach them ever again, I will deal with them later."

With those words, Rameses left the room, leaving everyone inside shocked. The music had gone silent, the celebration halted, no one moved. The guards broke the tension when they started to prod the Hebrews out, Shani lunged forward, trying to help, and a guard struck her in the face. She fell, shocked. No one had ever struck her before.

* * *

When Tzipporah saw the guard strike the princess, rage erupted inside of her. This poor girl was only trying to help, and Tzipporah felt a kinship to this girl who looked eerily like her, so Tzipporah ripped out of Moses' arms and lunged at the guard, who fell with the woman. She scratched at his face and arms until the other guards yanked her off.

* * *

Shani watched in fascination as the woman attacked the guard, she didn't know why, but she was glad the woman had stuck up for her. She stared as the woman was dragged off, their eyes catching one another and not leaving until the Hebrews and guards were gone.

Shani was still in a heap on the floor when gentle arms helped her up, she looked into the person's face and saw Maahes, he had a look of sorrow on his face, and Shani realized who had told her father. Once she was up, she slapped his cheek, hard. He was stunned for a moment, as was the still silent room. She only glared hard at him, then ran from the room.

She ran up the stairs to her room and flung herself onto the bed, she wept for the family who was now captured, at Maahes betrayal, at slapping Maahes, at her father's angered face, and for the woman who made her wish for a mother. She knew not how long she had cried, but once she was finished, she sat up and placed her arms behind her. Her hand ran into something soft and she grabbed it, pulling it out, she found a small handkerchief rested there.

It had been clumsily made, but Shani could tell that it had been left by Gershom. He had sat at her miniature loom and would often be at it when she was out, he never showed her what he was making, but Shani realized that it was a gift for her. It was made of green cotton and had a blue border, she could tell that he had restarted several times by the worn thread, but it was still one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

* * *

 

The guards threw the family into the dark cell, and Gershom immediately began to pound on the door, yelling for Shani. Moses laid a hand on his son and said,

"Gershom, it's no use. She won't be able to come near, the pharaoh forbade her."

"She has to be out there! She wouldn't leave us here, she couldn't!"

Tzipporah approached and said, "She couldn't? Why not?"

Gershom wanted to tell them that Shani was Zehira, but headed God's word when he had said to tell them when they were together and out of Egypt, so Gershom said, "She promised me."

Moses knew not what to tell his son, as Moses was fearful of what Rameses would do. Moses had never thought he would return to Egypt, and never thought he would see Rameses again, but Rameses had not only him, but his family in his clutches. Rameses killed his daughter the last time he was here, what would he do now that he had them all?

* * *

 

Shani was trying to scale the wall down to the ground, there were guards outside her door to ensure that she would stay put and she needed to see the family. She had tied sheets together and was slowly descending down, not even a few feet from the balcony. A hand came down and clenched her wrist and Shani nearly let out a shriek, she looked up to find Maahes brown eyes. Her gaze hardened and she said, "Release me."

"Please Shani, I did not know where you were going, I was worried-"

"So you told my father? I cannot grasp why you would do that!"

"I knew that he could have you brought back, I didn't think they would bring that family too!"

"Well, they did, Maahes. And now they are imprisoned because of you! Now release me, so I may help them."

Maahes said, "Would you let me help you?"

"Why? So you can tell my father?"

"No, because I love you and want to help you."

Shani was silent, he had never said he loved her, and did not know what to say. She looked up at him and nodded, he pulled her back up into the room.

"I can go near the cells, you cannot. Tell me what you want me to do."

Shani told him, and he left.

* * *

 

Rameses sat on the statue's lap, where he always went to think. But right now, nothing came to mind about what to do. He had never imagined seeing his brother again, let alone in his home, with his daughter.

Shani. She would want answers.

But Rameses could not tell her that Moses was her real father and that he had taken her all those years ago, it would ruin his family, and she was his only family left.

Moses would have to be taken out of Egypt, along with his family, before Shani discovered the truth.

* * *

 

The family had huddled in the center of the cell where a large tree was growing out of, uncertain of what their fates would be. A whisper came down from the barred window at the top of the cell, Gershom heard it and looked up to see Maahes, a guy that Shani had been with.

He nudged his parents before climbing up the branches, he got close and Maahes said, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, where is Shani?"

"Guarded in her room, Rameses refuses to let her near the cell. But she sent me, Shani said that she would get out tomorrow night and would get you out. You will run as far as you can from Egypt."

Gershom nodded and told his parents, then asked, "How is she?"

"Angry, she wants to know why her father reacted so horribly."

"As do I, wait here, I will speak with my father."

Gershom shimmied back down to where his parents waited, Gershom knew why already from his dream with God, but wanted to hear it from Moses, and asked, "Father, why did the pharaoh react the way he did?"

Moses sighed, he knew he couldn't keep the truth from his son forever.

* * *

 

Shani waited on her bed, tense. The knock finally came upon the door and she ran to find Maahes. He stood with a grim look in his face.

"What? Was something wrong?"

"I spoke with them, and tomorrow is all ready, but what I was told, I think that you should hear for yourself."

Shani looked at him with confusion, but he offered nothing more, so he left. She slumped against a wall and looked up at the carvings on the wall. Depicted was her father's family, his father, his mother, and his dead brother. His brother had died in the Plagues.

Shani knew all about the Plagues, how a simple shepherd had the power of the Hebrew God in his staff and sent down Plagues upon Egypt until her father released the Hebrew slaves. It had been a horrible time, and Shani had only been a baby when it occurred, she knew that she had a brother that had died in the Plagues, her uncle had from all the boils that would grow on his skin.

It was not a story she liked to hear, it pained her father, so it pained her, but sometimes she wished she could have met this Moses, her father would tell the most amusing stories about him, and she wished that she could have had a fun uncle.

But wishing was for another time, she had a rope to make.

Shani worked until she could work no more, and collapsed upon her bed.

_She stood in a large field of sand, she turned and saw a statue of her grandfather being built. Slaves were all around, they were working as hard as they could, but still the guards would whip them._

_A loud cry came from the front of the monument, and she saw a crowd gathered around something, she went over and saw a guard, dead. She looked up and saw a man, Egyptian royalty by the clothes he wore. It was clear he had pushed the guard._

_He ran from them, and Shani followed after, he ran through the streets of Egypt until he came to the large entrance to the city, then a younger Rameses rode up to him. They spoke, and she was stunned to learn that this was Moses, Rameses' brother._

_She tried to see his face, but it was as if a mist covered it. They were speaking, but Shani knew not of what they spoke, the Moses ran off into the desert._

_Shani followed._

_She watched as he walked for what seemed like days, before collapsing and tearing off all his gold, except for a ring. Then a large sand storm came and he was swallowed up. He was dug out of the sand by a camel, and she was amused while she followed the dream._

_The camel finally came to a well, and he drank from it, uncaring that animals also drank. She watched as he helped some girls from travelers._

_Shani seemed to watch his life unfold, with the tribe of people in the desert. He married a woman, but still Shani could see no one, all the people in the dream had a veil over their faces. Then she watched as he spoke to a voice, learning that it was God._

_Moses went back to Egypt and brought the plagues upon Egypt. Shani was shocked, the man who destroyed Egypt was her uncle? Rameses' own brother?_

_The dream grew dark, and she could hear a woman's cries, she followed the voice and found Moses' wife giving birth. When the birth was over, she looked at the baby and it had no veil over their face._

_The next vision she had was of guards taking the wife and daughter to the palace, the baby was taken from the wife and brought to Rameses, he regarded it, then returned with the girl to the mother. He allowed her to hold her child, and Shani saw her slip a bracelet around the baby's ankle._

_Her bracelet._

_The dream changed back to the throne room, Rameses was bent over his son, and Moses and his wife waited, they asked for their daughter, and Rameses replied that he had had her thrown to the lions._

_Shani could not bear to watch the anguish on the parents faces, and turned away, only to find another vision of Rameses looking down at the baby, clearly not dead._

_Her vision went white, and she fell back to shield her eyes. A voice came down and she recognized it as the Hebrew God's voice._

_"Rise child."_

_She shakily stood up and looked around, there was nothing besides a small fire._

_"Come."_

_Shani went toward the fire, uncertain if this was real._

_"Quite real my child, more real than the life you have lived?"_

_"My life is fake? How so?"_

_"Do you wonder why I have shown you all these visions? Of Moses?"_

_Shani answered, "Yes, I see not what they have to do with me, besides knowing why my father had Moses thrown in the cell."_

_"You really have not seen it?"_

_Shani stood uncomfortably, a thought had appeared in her mind, but it was to ridiculous to be true._

_"Tell me your thought."_

_"I have this ridiculous idea that perhaps, I am the child in the visions."_

_"You would be right."_

_Shani was shocked, her legs went numb and she fell to her knees and sat on her feet. She could not process thoughts and stared into the flames._

_"You words cannot be truth!"_

_"They are my child, but they are your words."_

_"You mean to say that I am the daughter of Moses, taken by Rameses? My life has been a lie?"_

_"Yes, you are not unlike your father, you both were raised in the house of Egypt, but now you must return to your family. I had hoped this would not have taken so long, but I fear what Rameses will do to his brother."_

_"But how can I face them? Knowing what I know?"_

_"Gershom knows, I told him to tell you all when you were gone from the city, but he was interrupted by being captured."_

_"What am I to do now, I had a plan, but now..."_

_"There shall be a storm tomorrow, when it starts, go to the cell and get out of Egypt. You will not be followed."_

_Shani could feel herself about to awake, but asked, "Lord, what is my name?"_

_"Your name, is Zehira."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Zehira?"_

_"Yes, it was meant to protect you, but I suppose it helped a little."_

_Shani, now Zehira, sat and stared at the bush. She asked,_

_"If I am truly their daughter, how are they to believe me? They believe me dead."_

_"Gershom knows, you know, and the bracelet is something your mother will know. All you need to do is get to your family."_

_Zehira was uncertain, she knew who her family was now, but she couldn't just leave Rameses, he raised her and loved her like his own. But the pain that he brought to this family was to much to overlook, and Zehira knew that she had to free her family._

_"Yes my Lord."_

_"Awaken."_

Zehira woke slumped against a large pillow, still in bed. She looked around the room, still the same, yet it felt as if everything had changed. She stood up and saw that it was night, and strange dark clouds were coming toward the palace. She knew that this was what storm the Lord had spoken of, and hurried to her rope. She tied it to a large pillar and threw it over the side, she tried to climb down, but her dress got in the way, so she ripped it off and pulled on a short red dress. It had no sleeves and clung to her skin, with a cloak thrown over her shoulder, she made her way down the pillar.

The clouds were above the palace, and light rain had begun to fall, so she made a dash toward the entrance, once outside and out of sight, she crept along the walls until she came to the where the cells were kept in the hillside. The clouds released a torrent of hard rain upon the land, but it did not touch Zehira, and she was thankful. There were no guards outside the cells, having gone for shelter, and she began to pull at the door. Having no luck, she started to beat at the lock with a rock, denting it.

A hand clamped over her own, and she turned to see Maahes holding a key in front of her face. She dropped the rock and threw her arms around him, then opened the door.

* * *

 

Moses could hear someone pounding against the door and tensed, he stood in front of his family, holding his staff ready to beat off intruders. Then a key turned and the door swung open to show the Egyptian princess with a man next to her. They went in and shut the door, Gershom lept up and went over to the princess,

"Shani! You're all right!"

She hugged him tight and released him, then turned her gaze to her parents. They were standing by a tree, rain pouring in from the top opening. She leaned down to Gershom's ear and asked, "You know who I really am right?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"God spoke to me, my name is Zehira, is it not? Your older sister?"

Gershom nodded and Zehira looked back toward the couple, she took a tentative step toward them, uncertain of what to say. Gershom took her hand and led her forward, they stopped right in front of their parents, and Gershom said, "Mother, Father, you may not believe us, but this is Zehira."

* * *

 

Tzipporah was at a loss for words, looking upon the girl who said she was Zehira. Tzipporah had dreamed of how Zehira would have looked like, had she lived, but she had never imagined her this beautiful. She also felt as though she were looking into a mirror.

Without warning, tears welled up in Tzipporah's eyes at the sight of her daughter. They spilled as Tzipporah approached Zehira, Zehira stared up at her. Tzipporah tentatively held out her arms and put them around Zehira, Zehira also put her arms around her mother and hugged her tight. Zehira had always wondered what her mother would be like, Rameses had always told her her mother had passed when she was young, to hold Tzipporah was unreal for Zehira.

They pulled back and Zehira's eyes drifted to the red-robed man, he had slowly moved towards them since Tzipporah had held her. She now knew him to be her father, Moses, when she had first seen him, his face was covered, and she had never truly looked at him before this. She could see that they had the same eyes, the ones that looked upon her now were the ones she saw whenever she looked into the water. Zehira approached him and they met in the middle next to the tree.

She spoke first, "I know of all that has happened, God showed me your life, and I know I am your daughter. Rameses was my uncle, and he lied to the both of you, for that, I am sorry."

Moses said nothing, then quickly put his own arms around her, grasping tight, never wanting to let go. Zehira had a few tears well up in her eyes, she knew now that he was truly her father, but a part of her felt as though she were betraying Rameses. She banished the feeling, focusing on what he had done to them.

Maahes spoke up, "I do not mean to interrupt, but we must be moving."

The father and daughter stood, and they all departed into the rain.

* * *

Rameses stood in the balcony and stared at the storm that had invaded Egypt, it was unlike anything he had ever seen and it reminded him of the Plagues. Realization dawned on him, and he ran from his room. He entered his daughters room and found no one. A rope of sheets was tied to a pillar, leading to the ground. Panic grew in his chest, and Rameses ran as fast as he could to the cells.

Through the pounding rain he ran, and he came upon the hill where the cells were kept. There were no guards, and Rameses threw himself toward the doors. He went to the end and burst through the door, finding only darkness.

He let out a cry of anguish, having lost his brother again, and ripped his crown off his head. He ran into the rain and headed toward the outskirts of the city, intent upon finding Moses and Zehira.

* * *

The family was untouched by a single droplet of rain and were then at the entrance to the desert, where Moses himself had once run toward. The storm did not touch anything outside the city, and they were relieved to find stray camels.

They climbed up, Moses with Tzipporah, Gershom, and Zehira climbed up, but Maahes stayed on the ground.

"Maahes?" said Zehira, "What are you doing?"

"I cannot go, I have no right to."

"But you will surely be tortured should you stay."

"They will never get any information from me."

Zehira wanted him to come, she believed that she truly loved him, and could not bear to leave him behind, so she gripped his arm and pulled him up onto the camel with her. She refused to release him and they all began their journey into the desert.

* * *

Rameses made it through the storm to the edge of the city, where he once had tried to stop Moses, now he would try again. But alone with no guards, Rameses did not have much hope of convincing anyone of anything, but he still needed to see them one last time.

The gate to the city rose before him and he slowly to see that the storm did not touch the desert, it remained within the kingdom. Upon the sand, he could see three camels with people on them, going deep into the desert.

Rameses cried out Zehira's name, full of anguish of having lost his family once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The desert wind was unbearable at night, it blew freezing air at the figures trying to protect themselves by huddling behind the camels. Zehira was sharing her thin cloak with Maahes, who wore only the basic skirt that all egyptian men wore, and was shivering next to her. Moses held Tzipporah close with Gershom in her arms, Moses could not stop looking at Zehira, she had always been a distant memory, he had never allowed himself to think of her alive, fearing that the pain would rush back into his life.

But having her so close made him wish he had never left Egypt, just on the chance that he would have found her sooner.

* * *

Zehira clutched at the blanket, glad to have Maahes with her, not just for warmth, but for him. She dared to open her eyes when the wind went soft and was surprised to see Moses looking at her, studying her. His eyes were committing her face to memory, and Zehira stared right back.

She had always believed Rameses to be her father, and so had never noticed that they were only slightly similar, but with Moses, her real father, she could see that she was clearly his daughter.

While she was almost her mother's clone, she had the same shade of eyes as Moses did, the slope of her nose was his, and her hair was as unruly as his.

Zehira wasn't sure how to think of her family, she barely knew them, but felt so connected, it was odd for her. So she clung to Maahes.

* * *

The next hot day, they were on the camels and were trudging through the desert. The water was running low, but they could see the sea in the distance and kept hope and faith in their lord. Gershom had passed out from the heat and had his mother riding with him to keep him from falling off.

They finally made it to the sea and were relieved to see that God had shown them to a busy water port. They sold the camels and purchased passage on the next ship back to the promised land. But the ship would not leave until the next day, so they settled to wait in the ports square, where a large fountain sat.

Gershom had finally cooled down, and they were all trying to talk, but it was still odd. Zehira excused herself to find a pot, and was surprised when Tzipporah came after her. She pulled Zehira to a shady tree and they sat down in the cool darkness. She reached out a hand and grasped Zehira's, who didn't pull away. Tzipporah looked into her eyes and said,

"I know that this is still odd, it is for us all, but I want you to know that we love you so much, and have always missed you."

"I wish I could say the same, and it's hard. I have thought Rameses my family for my entire life, and to find that it was all a lie, I just don't know what to do."

Tzipporah smiled and said, "Neither do we, but have faith, I think we can be a family once again. Even that boy of yours."

Zehira blushed, Tzipporah said, "Tell me, how did you meet each other?"

"It was at a dinner, fath- Rameses introduced us, Maahes oversaw the work in the fields, he actually worked too, didn't stand about and billow orders. I think that's why I liked him, he was different from the other brainless suitors who only wanted the throne, he actually talked to me, not my father. He was courting me, and I think that he would have proposed soon had this not happened."

"Whose to say it still can't happen? He helped you, he stayed with you, why should anything that happened before this stop?"

Zehira smiled at her mother, then was curious, "Um, if it's not to bold, how did you and Moses meet?"

She laughed, then said, "It's actually quite interesting, I was captured as a tribute for Rameses when he was named the Regent Prince, but he gave me to Moses, I objected to being anyone's prize and Moses grabbed the rope around my wrists and sent me falling into a pool. Wasn't the best first impression. But later I was taken to his room, but I escaped and was out. But he followed me and he stopped some guards. I thought he was going to send them after me, but he told them to go check the man I had tied up in his room. I left Egypt then. It was only later when he came to my village that we actually knew each other, then the rest is history."

Zehira had smiled throughout the entire story, "That is an interesting way to start a relationship."

"Yes, but we ended up happy, until we had to return to Egypt, it pained him so to see his brother not listen. He worried for me, as I was pregnant with you by then."

Tzipporah stopped talking and questioning eyes looked at her daughter, Zehira said, "Go on."

"Well," she sighed, "The death of the first borns was about to go through Egypt, and you were already born, but while Moses was gone, soldiers stole us from Miriam and Aaron's home and took us back to the palace. You were taken from me, and I was left in a cell. But Rameses brought you back, and I smeared lamb's blood on you to protect you, and I also put my bracelet around your ankle."

Zehira held up her wrist, "This one?"

"Yes exactly that one, see how it matches mine? But Rameses had me left alone while the plague came upon Egypt, I was fine, but I feared for you and Moses. The next morning, I was released to Moses. We pleaded with Rameses for you, but he cruelly told us you were thrown to the lions."

Tzipporah choked on her words for a moment, then continued, "I couldn't bare to be there anymore, and we had our freed people, while everyone else rejoiced, we were in so much grief. Then Rameses came after our people, but we crossed the sea, unknowing that we had left you in the clutches of that monster."

Zehira had held silent through the tale, and couldn't believe that this really was her, and this had happened to her, it was like the fate had plotted against her family. Tzipporah stood and said, "We should return to them."

As they walked back, Tzipporah said, "It's all right for you to call us your parents, but in your own time, all right?"

She nodded and they returned to the family.

* * *

The next morning, they were waiting to board the ship when they heard a conversation about Egypt,

"Entire city was in shambles, like it was all them years ago."

"They say their pharaoh has gone mad, made all but his family leave the palace. No one knows what happened during the storm, but the pharaoh's oldest daughter is missing, there's a reward out for her return."

Zehira shrank into Maahes, trying to hide herself. A robe was thrown over her head, and Zehira found Moses' red robe covering her. She thanked him and they crept onto the ship. But Zehira paused while Maahes and her family got on first. Moses noticed her and went back,

"What is it?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure if I can do this."

Moses held a hand out to his daughter and said, "Neither do we, but we can all help each other."

She looked at the hand, then took it.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun softly lit up a lush green valley, it was where they were briefly staying while they continued the trek to the promised land. If only those fools hadn't worshipped that golden cow, they wouldn't still be traveling. But they kept going, keeping faith in their lord.

Zehira stepped out of her tent to let the sun warm her face, Maahes slept soundly within still, but her daughter stirred. She went back in and picked up the yawning one year old and took her outside. She blinked when the sun hit her face, and Zehira took them towards the mountains they were surrounded by. She saw in the distance her father, who sat upon a rock with his staff. She approached him and said,

"Hello father, up early again?"

"Hello daughter, yes, I was plagued by dreams and had to escape."

"Whatever about?" "Dreams of Egypt, of all the pain we suffered there."

Zehira nodded, then asked, "Would you like to hold Yocheved?"

He held out his arms and she gently placed her daughter into his arms, Yocheved smiled at her grandfather and grabbed at his beard, which had grown considerably long and brown.

"Father, you know that that is all behind us. We are never returning to Egypt and will soon make it to the Promised land."

"Yes, you are right. But I cannot help but think of Rameses, of what must have become of him. Don't tell me you don't."

She sighed and said, "Yes, I do. For all the wrongs he has committed, he did truly love me as his own, and I loved him. I still do, but it is hard to forget everything."

Moses nodded his agreement, and looked toward the rising sun,

"Well, with every new sunrise, is a new day. Let us make the most of it and not dwell on the past. The others must be awakening soon."

* * *

The Hebrews were all bustling about, calling out and laughing to each other. It was a normal day, and Miriam was no different, but she was looking for her eight year old who had yet again walked off. Her husband, Hur, was at her side, calling out for Hana. Zehira spotted them and asked,

"Aunt Miriam? What are you doing?"

"That child of mine has wandered off again, we know not where she went."

"I'll help you look."

She joined them and they continued on, she drifted from them and ended up by the goats, but her cousin was there, chasing after a baby calf.

"Hana! Your parents are looking everywhere for you! Come on."

She took Hana's small hand and took her to her parents, who thanked Zehira. She continued to her tent, a jar of water at her hip, and joined her family for the dinner. They said the prayer, and all began to eat and talk loudly. It was a joyous time when the family spent time with one another, it was hard to get them all, as many of the Hebrews looked to the family for guidance.

Zehira bounced Yocheved on her knees as she spoke to her brother, now an engaged man whose fiance was the daughter of the seamstress. Zehira gave her daughter to her husband and spoke to the fiance, Ranit.

"Ranit, is it still all right for me to visit your mother tomorrow?"

"She welcomes it! She is so glad to hand someone else to talk to about looms, you are making her very happy."

Zehira smiled and returned to her dinner, once all were done and the food was gone, they all went out to join a circle of people who danced around the fire. Tzipporah pulled a protesting Moses up to join the dance, and Zehira laughed as her father bumped into others. She gave Yocheved to Gershom and stood up, taking her husbands hands and joining the dance around the fire.

They locked hands and swung with everyone in the same direction, Zehira shook her wrists and her old bracelet swung around. She looked up at it as it glinted in the firelight, the swirls carved on it made the light bounce around.

It was a symbol of where she came from, of what she had been from, and who she was now.

Maahes moved Zehira so that they joined the circle of people who clasped hands and moved together, she grasped her fathers hand and smiled with delight, a similar look upon his face.

Yes, this is who she truly was.


End file.
